Playmates
by fadetoblack13
Summary: Every school vacation Sasuke stay's over the Uzumaki home to escape his home, the place he hates the most. Naruto is his best and only friend. Will they stay friends as the time goes by or will Naruto and Sasuke's choices lead them to grow apart? Summary is kind of strange but hopefully the story will be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I wanted to try something different with this story. It's my first attempt at angst so bear with me please. I know I still have another story to write I'm still working on the chapter but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So here is a new story. This one is going to be a little different than my other two stories I just want to warn you that it's going to start a little slow and then I'm going to work my way up. This story may touch sensitive topics but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this story I have the first 4 chapters typed up but I will only post the first two and see how it does. If I see it does well and people enjoy it I'll keep on posting but if not then I will just delete it. But either way I'm going to finish it on my own. I hope you enjoy this story and it entertains you as well as my other two stories. Thank you for reading! Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors and if Sasu and Naru are OOC.**

* * *

><p>Playmates<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Naruto fiddled with his fingers and sang random tunes. It was 7 at night and the little blonde had only managed to answer 4 of 15 problems on his worksheet. He hummed and tapped his hands on his legs. He was just too happy to focus on homework right now. The boy kept on singing and began to snap his fingers at the melody of the song in his head. Only two more days and then he would go on summer vacation! That wasn't the best part; the best part was that Sasuke would spend the whole summer with him!

Naruto always anticipated vacation because it meant Sasuke would stay and play with him. He enjoyed playing with Sasuke. Sometimes the two would stay up past their bedtime and watch PG-13 movies! Naruto leaped off of his bed and looked out the window. He saw some kids playing hockey on the street and little girls and boys drawing in the sidewalk. He wanted to go outside to join them but he wanted to save all his good ideas for Sasuke. He and the raven haired boy weren't that far apart in age. Sasuke was 10 and he was 8 but he always wondered why Sasuke always seemed to know more about "grown up" things than him?

Sasuke always seemed to know about certain things that he could not understand yet. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and danced his way into the kitchen. The aroma that assaulted his nose was delectable. He smiled wide as he poked his head through the door and saw his mother cooking his favorite meal.

"Yum… it smells so good!" the boy yelled. Kushina craned her neck seeing her son standing under the door frame. She smiled at him noticing that he was in a good mood today.

"Are you excited for Sasuke's arrival Naruto?" Kushina asked with an all-knowing smile.

Naruto didn't even bother to hide his enthusiasm "Yeah! I can't wait for Sasuke to come over ma! I want to show him Gama-chan." Naruto smiled at his mother as he thought of Sasuke's reaction to his pet frog. He could already see the raven raising his brow and smirking. Then he remembered that Sasuke said he had a pet snake that his mother bought him for his birthday. He remembered Sasuke telling him that his snakes name was Aoda.

The little boy's smile suddenly faltered and faded. The blonde also remembered Sasuke's blank expression and sad eyes whenever his family came up. He would ask why but Sasuke only shook his head and changed the subject.

He pulled on his mother's apron

"Yes Naruto?" she asked as she wiped her hand and turned the nob on the stove.

"Ma why is Sasuke sad when he thinks about his family?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kushina watched as her son cocked his head and scrunched his nose waiting for her response. She sighed and ruffled the blonde boy's hair.

"Why don't you ask daddy to come down to dinner." She pecked his cheek tenderly before she went and set the table.

Naruto frowned but complied with the order.

Maybe he'll ask his dad later. He was always a sucker for his puppy dog eyes and his pouty face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as the children played. He sat on the bench watching children running around and laughing. Some played in the sandbox, others played on the swings and the some children played tag. He sighed. Every day after school he remembered when his mom and brother, Itachi, would bring him to this park right after school. His mother would sit on this bench and Itachi would go and play with him.<p>

They would make sand castles or he would ask Itachi to push him on the swings. Sometimes Itachi would spark his competitive side and they'd both see who could jump the farthest off of the swing.

The little raven had been sitting on the same bench ever since his brother and mother were taken from him 3 years ago. He smiled sadly to himself as he saw the sun setting.

He wasn't afraid of being out by himself. He actually preferred being out of his home. He knew his father wouldn't care anyways. He wondered if his father noticed he wasn't home.

He watched the sun begin to set and watched all the children run off with their parents with content smiles on their faces.

As the park began to empty he knew it was his cue to start heading home. He shoved his hands in his pockets and went on his way.

He kicked pebbles around as he made his way home. He wasn't looking forward to going home to his estranged father. He was the last person he wanted to see. If he could he would walk to Naruto's house but unfortunately the little blonde lived on the other side of town and he still didn't know what buses to take or he doubted the a bus driver would allow a 10 year-old to ride alone.

He sighed again and scowled. He missed his new family. He couldn't wait for vacation time. He was always anticipating the summer and winter breaks. He would always pack his bag the night before and thought about all the things they would do.

He also knew his father couldn't wait to get rid of him. He would just look at him and frown. Sometimes he would be afraid to ask him for help with his homework because his father would begin to insult him out of nowhere and take out his frustrations and anger on him physically or emotionally.

"Just two more days" the boy muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Just two more days till summer vacation and he wouldn't have to worry about being tormented by his father's indifference or abuse.<p>

When Sasuke had arrived home from the park he looked around his home to find that he was alone. He wasn't surprised to find the house empty.

He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom locking the door. His father hated when he locked the door but he couldn't help it. He felt safer when the door was locked. He knew he would wake up in the middle of the night with his dad banging on his door.

He undressed and put on his pajamas and settled in bed. The raven haired boy dug into his pillow case and pulled out two photos: one with him and his family and the other was with him, Naruto, Kushina and Minato.

He looked at the photo of himself and Naruto's family and smiled. Naruto was younger in the photo. He was about 6 and Sasuke was 8. He was lucky that his mother had such a good friend.

He had been staying at the Uzumaki house since he was 7. Kushina and Minato thought it would be better if Sasuke stayed in a more stable home once they saw a sudden change in his father. His father had become distant and cold. He couldn't even look at Sasuke without feeling angry and Minato noticed. He remembered when he was being beaten by his father and Minato had seen and intervened.

Kushina was with him and she took him into his room and packed him a small luggage and that was when he first met Naruto. Naruto was only 5 years old at the time. Kushina had tended to his bruises while Minato unpacked his things into the small blonde's room.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes. He missed his mom. He remembered when she would always make him his favorite snack and read him bedtime stories and tucked him in at night. He also remembered the way Itachi played with him and always protected him from the monsters in his closet. Then he thought about Kushina. He couldn't wait to see her. He knew deep down in his heart that she could never replace the love he felt and had for his mom but she reminded him of her. She always smiled tenderly at him and loved him like he was her own. She read Naruto and him bedtime stories and she even made them both their favorite meals.

He thought about Minato. Sasuke closed his eyes. He thought about how Minato always took him and Naruto to the park. He also thought about the way Minato scolded him when he did something wrong. He wasn't afraid to come to Minato for help. Minato was exactly what he wanted his father to be like: kind, loving, caring and fatherly.

A smile crept onto the raven's face.

He thought about Naruto; his blonde hair that reminded him of the sun, his dazzling blue eyes, his warm smile and his warm sun-kissed skin.

He thought about how Naruto blushed and covered his eyes when they'd watch PG-13 movies. He'd blush on the kissing scenes and covered his eyes on the violent parts. He thought of the way Naruto peeked through his fingers when his curiosity got the better of him.

Sasuke chuckled to himself when he remembered Naruto doing a cannonball in the pool. His greatest memories were made with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had woken up when he suddenly heard the front door open and roughly close shut.<p>

Sasuke pulled his stuffed dinosaur closer to his chest and closed his eyes. He could hear his father's footsteps coming closer and closer to his bedroom. Sasuke's clutched his doll tighter and his breathing became harsh. He was terrified.

He suddenly heard those horrible loud banging noises on his door. The raven got up and hid in the closet.

"Open up you brat!" Fugaku yelled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried to control his breathing but to no avail. He could hear his heart pound in his ears.

"I said open the fucking door you little shit!" Fugaku banged harder on the door. He was furious. He had told Sasuke many times to not lock his door but the little bastard never listened to him.

Sasuke rocked himself back and forth trying to tune out his father's insults.

"Sasuke if you don't open this goddamn door…" Fugaku banged harder and kicked the door making the small room tremble "Sasuke open this fucking door now! You little worthless child! You stupid worthless piece of trash open this fucking door!"

He could hear his father's anger. He was trembling with fear. He wished his mom and Itachi were here. He wished Kushina and Minato were here but most of all he wished Naruto were here.

"Naruto, Mother, Itachi, Kushina, Minato…" Sasuke chanted to himself over and over again as he tried desperately to drown out the banging on his door. The raven tried desperately to get his mind to focus on Naruto instead of his father's cruel words.

The pounding finally had stopped after what seemed like eternity for the young boy. Sasuke looked around the room and only saw the light of his snake's tank lighting up the small room. The raven tried to calm his erratic breath and listened.

He hadn't heard a sound which meant that his father gave up.

He sighed with relief. He got out of his closet and crawled into bed.

It was 3 a.m. and Sasuke woke up with a cold sweat and his head pounding painfully against his skull. He pulled the blankets over his body and clung to his dinosaur. He was exhausted and emotionally drained. His father's words stung like a dull blade piercing his heart.

He could hear his heart pounding against his rib cage. He didn't want to close his eyes afraid that his father would be staring right into his face when he opened them. It had happened before and the rude awakening brought a cruel punishment.

He didn't like this heavy feeling in his chest. Why did his mother have to leave him? Why was all this happening to him? The boy rubbed his eyes and turned to face the window. He took out one last breath before muttering to himself.

"Just two more day's…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 for you all. So tell me what you thought about it. I appreciate the time you take to read and review. Thank you all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to the sun hitting his eyes through the curtains. The boy yawned and looked at the time instantly getting up. The first thing he did was look at the clock and his eyes grew wide and his heart began to pound like a loud drum.<p>

He overslept!

He needed to be out of his home before 7 am to avoid running into his father. The boy cursed obscenities and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his backpack and grabbed some money from his hidden compartment under his bed. He didn't plan on coming home till late at night.

The Uchiha packed some snacks he would sneak into his room and a two bottles of water. Sasuke opened his door cautiously, when he saw that there was no sign of Fugaku in the hallway he bolted to the bathroom. The raven relieved himself and brushed his teeth.

He looked at himself in the mirror seeing his pathetic form. The boy hadn't noticed that a few tears managed to run down his face and he could see the fear in his eyes. This was an everyday occurrence and he was getting sick of it!

He would wake up every morning at 6 am and he would get ready for school making sure he was out of the house at 6:45.

The raven suddenly became angry at his reflection. Why was this happening to him? Why did his father suddenly hate him?

He couldn't contain his tears. The boy suddenly began to cry.

His tears coated his cheeks and his nose became runny.

He looked at his reflection once more becoming angry at how weak and pathetic he looked.

Sasuke couldn't contain his rage anymore and suddenly punched the mirror shattering it into pieces. He was so helpless. He wished he lived with Kushina and Minato instead of his distant and abusive father.

Sasuke ignored the dull ache in his hand and cleaned the blood from his knuckles and fingers. He knew he slipped but he was too angry to care.

The raven opened the door once he cleaned himself up and froze in place when he heard the icy voice of his father.

"What. Did. You. Do!" Fugaku hissed at the young boy. He looked down and saw blood oozing from his hand.

Sasuke didn't look at the man in front of him. He knew his father wouldn't care. He'd care more about the broken mirror than the blood on his left hand.

He cradled his bloody hand and began to walk away from his father once his brain began to function well enough to move.

"Sasuke! Get back here!" Fugaku yelled. He was furious at the fact that the boy had broken his mirror.

Sasuke ignored the man and walked into the kitchen to grab a table cloth to wrap around his hand. Fugaku stormed into the room and grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly making him wince.

"Don't you dare ignore me." The man hissed slapping the young boy across his face.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his head spin from the impact. When Sasuke realized what had happened he rubbed his now reddened cheek and desperately tried to hold in the obscenities that wanted to come out of his mouth.

Fugaku saw the defiance in his son's eyes.

Sasuke clenched his bleeding fist wincing at the pain. He was trying so hard not to yell out in frustration.

Fugaku grabbed his son's hair roughly and dragged him into the living room. He was going to teach his son a lesson.

Sasuke closed his eyes and flinched at the pain he felt on his cranium. Fugaku shoved Sasuke on the sofa and grabbed a lamp cable.

"I'm gonna show you what happens when you ignore you're father." The man growled as he took of his shoe.

Something inside Sasuke snapped. This was enough. He had had enough of this. He wasn't going to stand by and take it any longer. Sasuke gathered all his courage and kicked his father in the stomach making him bend over in pain. The raven took the opportunity to run to the kitchen and grab his backpack.

"Fuck you!" The boy yelled and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," the nurse gasped at the heaving boy in her office "what happened to your hand?"<p>

Sasuke looked up at the short-haired woman "I fell down and scrapped my hand in some glass." Sasuke knew it was wrong to lie but he couldn't tell Shizune the truth. He didn't want anyone to know that his father abused him.

Shizune raised a brow at the boy but she didn't question him. She grabbed her first aid kit and gestured the little raven over to the examining chair.

She cleaned up his wound and removed a couple of small shards of glass that managed to get stuck in the dried blood.

Sasuke wined as the iodine solution touched his open flesh.

"It's going to sting a bit, it's pretty deep."

She continued to clean the lacerations on his knuckles and then put some antibiotic ointment.

When she applied the ointment the pain was reduced to a dull ache.

"Thankfully you didn't need stiches but be more careful next time Sasuke." Shizune wrapped the gauze around his hand and smiled when he nodded.

"I think you should go home I'm going to call your father so he can pick you up." The woman said as she pulled out Sasuke's record.

"No!" Sasuke blurted out loudly. He had meant for it to come out calm and collected but he was feeling startled and anxious.

Shizune stopped abruptly and looked at the boy.

"I mean he's at work right now. Can you call Kushina or Minato instead? My mom put them on my emergency card before she passed away." Sasuke felt his nerves grow at the way Shizune was eyeing him.

She didn't question the raven but made the call nonetheless.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He didn't want to be home especially after what had happened.

"Ok Sasuke Kushina will be here in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke what happened?" Kushina asked sternly "and don't lie to me because you know I'll know."<p>

Sasuke frowned. He knew the woman was right. Kushina knew Sasuke like the back of her hand. She practically raised him. Sasuke sighed. There was no point in lying anyways.

"I punched the mirror." The raven said ignoring the surprised stare he was getting.

"What else?"

"That's all."

"Sasuke how did you get that scratch on your lip?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He brushed his fingertips to his lips and winced. He didn't even notice the gash on his lip.

"Sasuke… sweetie please tell me"

The raven could hear the pleading tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fugaku slapped me and he dragged me to the living room to teach me a lesson but he didn't get a chance to because I kicked him in the stomach and told him to fuck off." Sasuke glanced at the woman. She clenched the wheel making her knuckles turn white. She was furious at the man. How dare he put his hands on a child like that?! She just wanted to kick the living daylights out of him!

"I'll send Minato over for your things when he gets home ok?" The woman patted Sasuke on his shoulder soothingly.

Sasuke only nodded and sighed.

It was quiet for a moment. Kushina didn't really know what to say to the raven haired boy. She just wanted to hug Sasuke and kiss him for hours just like she did with Naruto when he was sad or feeling scared, but she knew Sasuke would feel uncomfortable. He would occasionally hug her and Minato when he felt like it but sadly life made him grow up too fast.

She scowled. After Mikoto and Itachi passed away Fugaku isolated himself and became distant and cold. Sasuke was left alone and he had to fend for himself when he didn't stay over at their home during the school year. The little Uchiha didn't express emotions like a 10 year-old would. He handled them like most adults did. He kept them to himself.

She glanced at Sasuke and knew what would cheer him up.

"Naruto is gonna be real happy to see you ya know. He couldn't wait to see you all week. He was singing all over the house yesterday." Kushina smiled.

Sasuke's heart swelled and he couldn't help the small smile on his face. He knew the blonde loved to sing. It was kind of annoying sometimes especially when they ate. The dobe would hum random songs he'd heard on the radio or on TV.

He enjoyed when the blonde would perform for him when they'd play. He and Naruto would make a stage in his room and put chairs and place toys and stuffed animals on them and Sasuke would be in the 'crowd' and cheer for the blonde when he came out.

The first time he heard the blonde sing he was shocked. He was a great singer! He could hear Naruto sing all day if he could.

Sasuke raised a brow as he saw the familiar building. It was Naruto's school. What were they doing here?

Kushina must have read his mind because she answered his unspoken question.

"Wait here ok… I'm going to take Naru out early."

Sasuke's stomach fluttered in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Naruto was humming while he drew a picture. He drew a picture of his pet frog and his family and Sasuke.<p>

"Who's that Naruto?" His best friend asked.

Naruto looked at his friend and grabbed a black crayon "That's Sasuke he's my best friend in the whole world" the blonde smiled widely and noticed the frown on his friends chubby face.

The brunette crossed his arms and pouted "I thought I was you're best friend."

Naruto chuckled and punched the boys arm playfully "Dummy you are my best friend Kiba, but Sasuke is a different kind of friend."

Kiba cocked his head to the side not really understanding what the blonde boy meant but he didn't question him he was just glad that Naruto still considered him his best friend. Naruto was about to draw a big yellow sun until he heard Iruka-sensei call for him.

"Yes sensei?"

"You're going home early today Naruto pack your things and then go to the office ok, your mom is waiting for you. Don't forget to do your homework."

Naruto saluted his teacher getting a smile in return. The blonde packed his things and waved goodbye to Kiba.

* * *

><p>Naruto hummed a random tune while kicking stones across the school yard.<p>

Finally he reached the office and he ran up to his mother and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Come on honey let's go."

Naruto held him mom's hand as he waved goodbye to the office staff.

"Why am I going home early?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kushina looked at her son and just smiled "you'll see"

Naruto spotted the familiar blue car and saw a figure inside. He squinted his eyes and tried to see if he could make out the form inside. As they got closer he saw a familiar mop of raven hair and ran towards the car.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 2. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much! I'm glad most of you are enjoying it so far! Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Just wanted to remind you all that this story may be a little slow paced put bear with me :3 Oh and I know the chapters are a little short but they will get longer as the story progresses :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened the car door and Naruto stopped. He eyed Sasuke's bandaged hand and cut lip and within seconds he was by Sasuke's side.<p>

"What happened to Sasuke?" the blonde cocked his head and carefully touched the raven's hand feeling the texture of the gauze under his fingertips. Naruto held the injured hand and looked up to Sasuke with concerned eyes.

Sasuke felt a pang at his heart. He didn't like lying to Naruto. The blonde knew all his most intimate secrets, dreams, and fears. The only thing he hid from the blonde boy was his personal life at home. He didn't want the blonde too feel sorry for him. He hated getting people's pity.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm fine." Sasuke tried to avoid the question but he knew Naruto wouldn't let it go.

Naruto nodded and didn't question Sasuke for the moment. He pulled Sasuke carefully into the back seat of Kushina's car so they could sit together.

"Oh Sasuke…. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a new pet!" Naruto yelled making his mom giggle at his enthusiasm. She loved seeing Naruto beam and smile. He was always a happy boy but he seemed even happier whenever Sasuke was around.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled Sasuke to his room to finally introduce him to his pet frog.<p>

"Sasuke I know Gama-chan is gonna like you. I've had him for 3 weeks now and he is so cute…" the blonde babbled on about his frog.

Sasuke laughed.

Naruto opened the door to his room and led Sasuke to the medium sized tank.

"Gama-chan this is Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow as he heard the frog croak.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Naruto said to the raven as he opened the tank and reached in.

"It's ok."

"Are you sure?" Naruto pulled his hand out and pouted at the raven. He guessed Sasuke didn't really like frogs.

"You don't like Gama-chan huh?" Naruto pouted and Sasuke chuckled.

"I do it's just I can't hold him properly with my hand bandaged like this." Sasuke explained to Naruto making the boy pout again. He wanted Sasuke to hold his frog but he guessed Sasuke was right.

"But I'll try to pet him if that'll make you feel better."

Naruto grinned and got on his toes to reach for the slippery amphibian.

Naruto had the slimy frog in his hands and laughed.

Sasuke ran his finger over the frog's spine feeling the moist skin of the green amphibian. The frog croaked and Naruto laughed.

"He likes you Sasuke."

After Sasuke had pet Gama-chan Naruto put him back into his tank and fed him. Sasuke watched through the glass and occasionally tapped it getting the frog to look at him and croak.

"Hey Sasuke do you think Aoda would like me?" The blonde asked curiously as he thought about Sasuke's pet snake.

"Yeah he will. I always talk to him about you." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto smiled widely at the idea that Sasuke would talk to his snake about him.

"About what…Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled "I tell him that you're a great singer and that you have bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair and a nice smile. I also told him that you are a dobe."

Naruto chuckled and punched Sasuke in the arm playfully.

"Don't call me that teme."

The two boys laughed as they exchanged playful punches.

"When Kushina and Minato fall asleep we should watch a movie." Sasuke smirked as he pinned Naruto down on the carpet.

Naruto laughed "Ok. I like the action movies they're the best but I don't really like when the adults kiss."

Naruto scrunched his face making Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke took off his backpack and unpacked his things.

"You want some snacks?" He asked the blonde as he took out the chips and cookies he had packed.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"That was a good movie Sasuke. I'm glad I closed my eyes when the adults started to get naked. That was nasty."<p>

"I know. I closed my eyes when the woman took off her shirt." The raven admitted making Naruto blush.

It was around midnight and the two boys were on the blonde's bed. They weren't really tired. The two had snuck downstairs and broke into the pantry to grab some soda and red bull that Minato kept in the fridge.

Now the boys were wide awake but they couldn't be loud or else they'd wake up Naruto's parents and they both agreed that Kushina was a scary lady when she was angry.

The boys had played ninjas, they played board games and they even jumped on the bed.

"What do you want to do now Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he continued to bounce on the bed.

Sasuke dipped every time the mattress sunk from Naruto bouncing on it.

He thought for a moment.

"Let's play some video games."

Naruto laughed "No way I always win you're a horrible gamer teme."

Sasuke glared at the dobe but he was right he wasn't really good at playing video games. Now that he thought about it he wasn't good at anything. His dad always told him he was a good for nothing boy and that he had no talents. The boy frowned.

Naruto stopped jumping and cocked his head to the side and wondered why Sasuke was frowning.

"Hey Sasuke what's wrong?" the blonde asked his friend concerned.

Sasuke clenched his fists and punched the mattress multiple times.

Naruto watched wide eyed as his friend lashed out on the mattress mumbling obscenities.

"Sasuke stop. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Naruto tried to console his friend feeling guilty. Maybe Sasuke was upset because he said he was terrible at video games.

Sasuke abruptly stopped fighting back the howl that ached to come out.

"No it's not that it's something else." The raven said through clenched teeth.

Naruto stayed silent and waited for Sasuke to continue. The raven lay on the mattress and covered his eyes.

"Sasuke please tell me why you got sad." Naruto lay close to the raven haired boy and turned to look at him.

"It's nothing forget about it."

Sasuke turned his face to look at Naruto. The blonde was pouting and his eyes were full of concern and worry making Sasuke feel worse.

The boy sighed.

"It's just that my father always tells me I'm not good at anything."

Naruto frowned and poked Sasuke's forehead making Sasuke open his eyes and sit up quickly.

Naruto did the same and smiled.

"Dummy your dad's stupid if he thinks that then but you know what Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised a brow and leaned closer to the blonde almost like if the blonde was going to tell him the biggest secret in the world.

"I know what you're good at?" Naruto took Sasuke's hand into his.

Sasuke watched curiously and felt warmth all over his body at Naruto's touch.

"You're good at being my best friend Sasuke." Naruto said as he smiled and hugged the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's heart stopped and his breath was taken in that short instance. He wondered why he was feeling this. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and didn't let go afraid that the warm feeling would disappear.

"You're my best friend too Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 for you I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think I appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot to me. Thank you all sooo much :DD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate it. Thank you also for the favorites and follows. Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to the sound of whimpering filling the room. The blonde rubbed his eyes and felt the mattress dip. He looked around the dark room and saw the clock on his end table. It was only 4: 15 in the morning. He should still be asleep.<p>

"…Nhg…"

Naruto shook sleep out of his head and saw Sasuke sweating and his breathing was starting to become harsh. Naruto tried to wake him up by shaking him gently but the raven wouldn't budge. Sasuke began to kick and thrash around. The raven flailed his arms and began to cover his face. Naruto was beginning to panic. He didn't know what was happening to Sasuke.

"Sasuke wake up…" Naruto shook the raven again but it didn't seem to work.

Suddenly Sasuke sat up and didn't move.

Naruto looked at his face and saw that the raven was still asleep.

Naruto was somewhat confused. He was going to lay Sasuke back down until he saw that Sasuke was crying.

"….Sasuke…." The blonde said. He was starting to get worried.

Sasuke didn't answer to his name being called which made Naruto think that maybe he was still asleep.

Sasuke began to cry silently.

Naruto moved carefully and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's frame. Sasuke only leaned into the touch but continued to cry.

"Don't cry Sasuke its ok. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ok." Naruto stroked the Uchiha's hair and whispered the same words over and over again.

After about 30 minutes Sasuke finally seemed to have calmed down.

Naruto lay down besides Sasuke making sure that Sasuke was ok. He seemed to be relaxed now and his breathing was back to normal.

"That was weird." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes he was going to have to tell Sasuke what happened in the morning.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the alluring smell of his mother's delicious home cooking. The blonde boy sat up in his bed and stretching the kinks out of his limbs and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he looked to his left and saw that Sasuke was still asleep his arm thrown over his eyes and a soft snore escaping his lips.<p>

Naruto didn't want to wake Sasuke up just yet he knew that Sasuke got grumpy in the mornings especially since the incident that happened just a few hours ago might have affected his sleep. So he tried to quietly get off of his bed and walked over to his closet to put on his fox slippers.

The boy began to hum and with pep in his step. He walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen seeing his mother cook pancakes and bacon while his father set the table.

"Morning dad," a small smile tugged at his lips as his father greeted him with a warm hug.

"Good morning Naruto." Minato greeted as he continued to set the table.

"Morning ma, I could smell the food from my room it smells so good." Naruto chuckled.

Kushina washed her hands and turned off the stove. She noticed Naruto was glowing today. Her son indeed was happiest when Sasuke was around. Speaking of Sasuke…

"Good morning sweetie, is Sasuke still asleep?" Kushina asked seeing that the raven was nowhere in sight.

Naruto nodded "Yeah he's still asleep I didn't want to wake him up until breakfast was ready." Naruto tip toed trying to get a juice pouch that was in the top shelf of the pantry.

"Why don't you go wake Sasuke up Naru so we could start eating?" Minato said as he helped his son get the juice pouch.

"Ok dad." Naruto bit his bottom lip anxiously "Um dad?"

"Hmm?" Minato stopped what he was doing and looked at his son curiously.

"When a person kicks and moves a lot in their sleep and um… flails their arms and makes noises and whimpers and uh… cries but doesn't wake up what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

Minato raised a brow and wondered why Naruto would ask such a question. He figured it had something to do with Sasuke. If he had to take a guess the raven was probably having a night terror. Minato tried not to frown in front of Naruto knowing he would question him but Sasuke must be stressed or he's been sleep deprived. Poor boy he wish he could help god knows he's told the authorities but when you're the head of the department it's your word against theirs. It pissed him off that Fugaku would abuse his power and lie telling the department that he was making it all up and it disturbed him even more that Sasuke asked him and Kushina to let it go and not try to get the authorities involved to avoid more trouble with his father.

"Dad?"

Minato was brought back from his bitter thoughts "Well Naruto that person might have had a night terror. It's hard to wake them up and if they do wake up they'll be confused. Sometimes they won't even know it happened."

Naruto nodded at the information and tapped his chin "Why does it happen?"

"It usually happens when the person is stressed, sleep deprived, or if the person has a fever." Minato smiled. He was glad that Naruto was a selfless boy and not like his coworkers' children. Jeez they were a pain.

With the new information Naruto smiled and was about to leave the room before his dad stopped him.

"Before you go… do you know what happened to my pack of red bull that was in the fridge?" Minato eyed his son with a suspicious smile tugging at his lips.

"Nope why dad?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"Hmmm…"

"Welp I'm gonna go wake Sasuke up hehe…" Naruto ran out of the kitchen.

Finally away from the adults the boy began to hum and sing a song he had heard in the movie they watched a few hours ago. He was so excited for today. He had an idea of how to make Sasuke feel better. Then he remembered what Sasuke told him. He couldn't believe that Sasuke's dad was being an idiot and thinking such horrible things about the raven. Sasuke was the greatest person he knew. How could his dad think that he was good for nothing? That was a lie. Sasuke was good at so many things. He was good at drawing, he was good with animals, he was good at sneaking stuff past adults and most importantly he was good at being his friend. If he could he'd slap the man across his face.

Naruto finally reached his door and opened it slowly. He saw that Sasuke was already up and making the bed.

"Morning Sasu-chan." Naruto teased. He knew Sasuke didn't like to be called that and the blonde boy chuckled already predicting the raven's reaction.

"Don't call me that dobe." Sasuke tossed a pillow at the blonde.

"Haha you missed me." Naruto continued to tease making Sasuke snort.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you until breakfast was ready." The blonde boy threw the pillow that was previously at his feet onto his bed and walked to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke's nose was assaulted by the delicious aroma of Kushina's home cooking. It made his heart twist. The smell of pancakes reminded him of his mother making breakfast on a Saturday morning when she stayed home from work.

Naruto saw how Sasuke's face twisted with emotion.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked taking the raven out of his thoughts.

"Yeah why?"

"Just asking you looked like you were day dreaming."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Hey Sasuke what were you dreaming last night you seemed really scared?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had grown two heads. He didn't remember dreaming anything scary nor did he remember waking up because of a nightmare.

"Dobe… I have no idea what you're saying. Now come on I'll race you to the kitchen. I bet I'll bet you."

His dad was right. Sasuke did have a night terror. He really didn't remember what happened. Well he had an idea to make Sasuke feel better but for now he was going to beat Sasuke down the stairs.

The two boys exited the room and ran down the stairs.

"I won!" yelled the blonde.

Sasuke chuckled "No way. You only won because I let you win."

Naruto snorted and took a seat.

"Good morning Minato. Good morning Kushina. Thank you for the breakfast."

Minato and Kushina smiled at the boy and began to serve the meal.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do now Naruto?" Sasuke asked. They had just returned home from an outing with some of Minato's friends. They had all gone to the park and played while the adults talked about boring work.<p>

Naruto grinned.

"I have an idea!"

Sasuke raised a brow but before he could ask the blonde was already out of sight.

Naruto took the cushions from the couch and brought them to the room. The raven offered to help but Naruto wouldn't let him. He just watched how he took blankets and pillows and put them over chairs and shelves. Once Naruto was finished he made Sasuke go out of the room.

-A few minutes later-

"Alright Sasuke you can come in now!"

Sasuke opened the door and saw a colorful sign with pictures of frogs and foxes that said: _The Uzumaki Palace is proud to present our best performer Naruto! Come on in and see just how cute and awesome this singer is._

Sasuke smirked leave it to Naruto to toot his own horn. Sasuke almost laughed as he reread the sign.

Naruto had one of his dad's coats on and a top hat from his Halloween costume last year and greeted Sasuke as he approached him.

"Hello sir welcome to Uzumaki Palace. Do you have a ticket to see the show?" Naruto tired not to laugh as he saw Sasuke smirk at him.

"No but I was personally invited." Sasuke played along trying not to laugh at the cute expression on the dobe's face.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's face twisted into a wide grin "Uchiha! I heard from Naruto that you were very close friends."

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Yes we are. He could be a dobe at times but I wouldn't change that for anything."

Naruto's eyes twinkled at the way Sasuke talked about him. He felt his face grow hot and he blushed. He eyed the way Sasuke's eyes were full of amusement.

Naruto poked his tongue out at the raven making him chuckle.

"He told me that you were a teme and that you like to call him dobe but he also said he wouldn't change anything about you because he likes you the way you are." Naruto smiled wide and Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Why was he feeling this? He recently started to feel butterflies in his stomach. Was Naruto becoming a crush? No way but then again he has never felt this way about anyone before. Sasuke shook the idea out of his head. What was he thinking? They were just friends. That's. All.

Naruto saw the way Sasuke knitted his brows together in thought. He took it as his cue to drag Sasuke into the fort he built.

"Come on in the show's about to start." Naruto dragged Sasuke by his arm into the fort that opened to the other side of the room where the blonde's bed was.

Sasuke took a seat on the floor as Naruto climbed up on his bed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are proud to present one of the most talented, charming and most handsomest performer… give a round of applause for Naruto!"

Sasuke clapped.

Naruto jumped off his bed and hid behind the mattress for a little taking off his top hat and putting on one of his dad's bow ties around his neck. The blonde peeked at the corner to see Sasuke smiling. Yes! His plan was working.

Naruto jumped back on his bed and smiled.

"Hello everyone! I see that my special guest has arrived." Naruto pointed at Sasuke asking him to come up on "stage" with him by extending his hand.

Sasuke raised a brow and wondered what the blonde dobe was up to but he took the hand into his and was pulled up onto the bed. That feeling didn't go unnoticed by the boy. Sasuke felt those stupid butterflies again when Naruto touched his hand.

Sasuke sat down besides Naruto and watched him. The way his pink plump lips moved as he babbled on about who knows what, the way his eyes twinkled with delight and passion and the way his hair swayed with his movements and how they would fall over his eyes occasionally.

"This is a special song that I want to dedicate to my friend tonight. I hope he likes it and I want him to know that if he ever feels sad or lonely that he should think of this song and sing it to himself so he remembers me." Naruto smiled and hugged his friend.

Sasuke covered his lips trying to hide the wide smile. Naruto really was his special someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 for you all I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought about this chapter I really appreciate it. Again thank you all!<strong>


End file.
